Pest Control
Pest Control is a tower-defense minigame created by Animal Jam HQ. The objective of the game is to stop certain pests before they reach the exit and will subract one health. You start with five health on all difficulties. On easy, you start with twenty five tokens, on medium you start with twenty (20) tokens, on hard you start with twenty (20) tokens as well. Easy The map on easy is much longer than the other difficulty map there is.(excluding the tutorial map) it takes a longer amount of time for pests to navigate through the map. (Thus giving the player more time to stop the pests.) Medium The medium map is a balanced map. It is not too short nor too long. It gives the player an equal amount of time to stop the pests. Hard The Hard map is the shortest map compared to every other difficulty there is.It is short meaning it gives the player less time to stop pests.The entrance is shown to the left of the picture. Difficulties Easy: easy is a long map that played right after the tutorial.This difficulty contains only twenty six waves total.The pest to appear on this difficulty is: ants, flies, grasshoppers, dragonflies, and Beetles. It serves as the as the second easiest map (the tutorial being the first) as well as the second longest.This map is very easy but can earn not too many gems as well as a few hundred. Medium: The medium map is a balanced map and is played by a little more expierenced players.The pests that apear on this map are ants, flies, grasshoppers, dragonflies, beetles, scorpions,and tarantulas. Scorpions and tarantulas make their first apearnce on this difficulty. Hard: The hard map is a lot shorter than any other map.The pests that apear here are ants, flies, grasshoppers, dragonflies, beetles, scorpions, tarantulas and mice. Hard is also the only difficulty to have the mice. Once the player has passed the 51st wave,the game will continue on to endless mode where the game will never stop until the player loses all of his/her health. Also during endless mode two extras are given to the player once he/she reaches endless mode,both good and bad.The bad extra is for the fact that the pest actually get tougher as the waves go by during endless mode - It could take a couple of hits to stop one ant with a one fully upgraded venus flytrap. The good extra on the other hand,is that the game gives the player an extra special (but costly) upgrade. Meaning that the maximum amount of upgrades possible has been increased from two to three. On the third upgrade the defender's stats are greatly increased,as well as a new color. Defenders Venus Flytrap: The venus flytrap is the lowest costing defender there is costing only five tokens. It is most effective against the following pests: #Ants #Flies The Venus Flytrap when upraded to level two will change it's color to brown,and when upgraded to level three it will change its color to blue. Here are the following costs for an upgrade: #25 tokens (Level 2) #50 tokens (Level 3) Frog: The frog is a long range defender that can attack a pest from two tiles away. It costs ten tokens to purchase this defender. It is effective against the following pests: #Grasshoppers #dragonflies The following are the costs for upgrades for the frog: #35 tokens (Level 2) #60 tokens (Level 3) Lizard (Iguana):The lizard is a close range defender that costs fifteen tokens to purchase. It is effective against the following pests: #Beetles #Tarantulas The following are the costs for upgrades for the lizard: #45 tokens (Level 2) #90 tokens (Level 3) Snake: The snake is the most valuable defender and as well as the most expensive costing twenty tokens. It is a long range defender (similiar to the frog) that can attack from two tiles away.This is the list of the following pests it is effective against: #Scorpions #Mice The snake is the most valuable defender becausse it is the only defender that is effective against the Mice. (The most formidable pest!) Here is a list of upgrades for the snake: #55 tokens (Level 2) #100 tokens (Level 3) Also, accasionally boars will come Pests Pests are the main enemy of pest control. They are based on real life pests. Here is the info of pests currently in the game of pest control: Ants Equal speed but weak. They are the first pest to stop in every pest control difficulty. Their weakness defender is the venus flytrap. It is as well as the easiest pest in the game. Fly Fast, but frail during the waves the player should reinforce the venus flytraps on the map when first encountered by adding at least one or two more venus flytraps. They first make an appearance on the third wave on all difficulties. Their weakness is the venus flytrap. Grasshoppers Grasshoppers are tough, but with a few frogs, you should be able to stop them. They appear at the sixth wave on all difficulties. There weakness is the frog. Dragon Flies Dragon Flies are fast and tough. To stop them,you should reinforce your frogs. They first appear at the ninth wave on all difficulties. There weakness is the frog. Beetles Beetles are very tough and should not be taken on lightly on it first appearance - you will need at least five lizards or more to kill the first batch of them. They are slow but contain high durability (Especialy on Hard).They appear on the fifteenth wave of any difficulty.Their weakness is the Lizard.(Iguana) Scorpions Scorpions have equal speed and health. They appear on the twenty second wave on medium, and hard only. Their weakness is the snake. Tarantulas Tarantulas are heavy duty pests. They are the slowest pest but as well as the toughest. Their toughness is extremely high. They appear on the thirtyth wave on medium and Hard only. They should be stopped as soon as they appear. Their weakness is the Lizard(Iguana)! Mice Mice are the most formiddable pest in the game. They are fast and can take a couple of snakes to kill just one of them. They may not be toughest, but should definetly not be taken easy on - being actually quite tough and pretty fast! (Being only the second toughest and the tarantula being first) Mice only appear on the hard difficulty and appear on the fortieth wave. Notes *On endless, the pests health increase during the waves making them even harder stop. Category:Minigames Category:Games